The Girl Of The Forest
by Magic Basher54986
Summary: What if the Teen Titans didn't find Beast Boy until he was 14? And what if he wasn't a boy at all, but a girl? Originally written by Mizookie101.
1. The Girl

**I do not own the Teen Titans.**

**1 The Girl**

* * *

"Alright, team. There have been multiple sightings of Slade in the last 24 hours down it the Amazons. We need to find him and bring him in!"

Cyborg, Raven and Starfire looked at Robin and nodded. Robin walked over to a table with a map of the Amazons.

"Cyborg, you take sector A."

A nod.

"Starfire, sector B."

Another nod.

"And Raven, you take sector C. I'll head to sector D. Now let's move."

* * *

The Amazons...

* * *

Cyborg walked through the jungle with his shoulder flash light blazing a trail. Robin had a hunch that Slade was in the area, so the team was sent to scout. That bastard made their teammate turn to the dark side. He made Terra betray them. In the end, she died a hero. Or at least, they thought she died.

"Anything, Cyborg?" Robin's voice asked through the titan communicator.

"No. No sign of Slade," Cyborg replied.

He heard Robin groan. "Well, keep looking. We'll be leaving soon." Robin said before he signed out.

Cyborg smiled. He couldn't wait to turn in. He'd been looking for Slade for hours. If he didn't find anything in another hour, he was heading back. That was when he heard a banging sound. He stopped and listened. It was coming from the left and he was just barely able to hear it.

He started to run to the sound. And as he got closer, the sound got louder. He was now able to pinpoint the exact location of the sound. It was near the water. He heard a grunting sound. He shined the light and saw a cage.

"What the hell?" he said as he saw what was in the cage.

In it was a girl. She looked about early teens. The thing he really noticed was that she was green. She had pointy ears, green hair went a little past her shoulders, finger nails like claws as well as her toe nails. They looked thicker than human ones as well. She was sitting with her legs to her chest and her head buried into her knees. Cyborg too a step closer.

The girl's ear twitched and she looked up with her green eyes. She barred her fanged teeth and hissed.

"Its okay. I just want to help you," he said, as he slowly made his way over to her. He got only three steps when she hissed again.

"Cy, are you okay? We're about to leave."

"Robin, I found something that's not on the list. You might want to get over here."

"Me and the girls are on are way," Robin said. Static was heard and the girl screamed a little and covered her ears. Cyborg turned off his communicator. She released her ears and looked at him.

He smiled to calm her nerves. She was hesitant but she smiled back. It was small but she still smiled. "I'm going to get you out okay?" he said slowly, turning his right arm into a saw.

When she flinched, he was about to put his saw away. That is until he saw her nod her head. At least she understood English. He began to cut through the bars. She whimpered a couple of times but he tried to ignore it. Once he finished, he got a good look at her, blushed and turned around. He just now noticed that she was naked.

"Th-than. Thank y-you." She said.

Cyborg noticed that she had a little problem with talking. " Your welcome. I'm Cyborg. What's your name?" Cyborg asked still turned around.

She didn't answer at first. Maybe she didn't have one.

"Gabriela."

* * *

As Cyborg waited for his team, he helped Gabriela out of the cage. She went over to the river and stared to bathe. She was also drinking the water as she cleaned herself.

She looked at Cyborg and titled her head. She never seen a man made out of metal before.

'How could he breath? Was he even alive?'

"Cyborg, what was the big emergency?" Robin shouted as he came into view.

Cyborg pointed his thumb behind him.

"It this girl I found. I wouldn't look at her. She's wearing her birthday suit."

"What? How can she be wearing her birthday suit?" Robin asked, not understanding.

"Please, why does this girls birthday have a suit?" Starfire asked.

"It's means she's naked," Raven said in her usual monotone.

Gabriela looked at the team, nervous. She hasn't seen this many people since she was 5. Raven glanced at her and pulled off her clock. Gabriela stood up and started to walk over. Raven met the girl halfway.

Raven put the cloak over Gabriela's shoulders and covered her woman features. Gabriela looked at her the cloak. Why would she need this? "It's to cover up," Raven said.

Gabriela looked at her. She smiled and hugged her. She didn't know why she hugged her but she looked like she wanted one. Raven looked at her before she slowly hugged her in return.

"Name?" Gabriela asked.

"Huh?" Raven asked.

"Name?" She repeated.

"I'm Raven," Raven introduced herself.

"Raven," Gabriela repeated. She jumped and turned into a raven.

Raven gasped. The rest of the team looked her way and saw a green raven.

The raven turned back into the green girl. "Raven, yes?" she asked.

Raven nodded.

Starfire floated over.

"Hello, new friend! My name is Starfire. What's yours? What's your favorite color? Have you ever visited the city? Why are you naked?" she asked too fast.

Gabriela blinked before she responded. "Gabriela." That's all she said.

Starfire was about to repeat her questions when Robin shook his head. He walked over.

"Hi. I'm Robin," he introduced himself.

Gabriela's ear twitched before she placed her hand on his stomach. He looked at her. The team was prepared to attack in case she did. She smiled and removed her hand. "Hungry?" she asked.

Robin blinked. Soon enough his stomach growled. Gabriela walked over to the river and after a few searches, ripped a fish right out of the water.

She walked back to Robin and held out the fish. When Robin didn't take it, she frowned. She then noticed it was still alive. She stuck the head in her mouth and bit down. The team backed away in shock as she tore off the head and started to chew, blood all over her mouth and running down her cheeks.

"Food," she said once she finished chewing.

He looked around at his team, noticing they were also troubled. He turned back and, trying not to insult her, took the fish.

"Thank you," Robin said, his hand shaking slightly.

Gabriela wrapped the cloak tighter around her body as the wind blew, shivering.

Robin threw the fish over his shoulder. "Lets get her back to the tower," he said. "She'll freeze to death if we don't."

The team nodded. Gabriela walked over to Cyborg and pulled on his arm. "What's up?" he asked.

She looked around the forest before looking back at Cyborg. It took a couple of moments before he understood what she meant.

"You can't stay here, Gabriela, you have to come with us," he said.

When Gabriela looked like she was going to cry, Cyborg put a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay. You'll like your new home," he said.

She grabbed his free hand and held it. He squeezed slightly before he started leading her to their ship. Gabriela looked back every time they moved further away. When they were about to take off, she placed her hand on the glass.

'Goodbye,' she thought, a tear falling down her face.

* * *

**Okay. This is the first and second chapters put together. It looked better that way. It's time to start mixing things up. From Mizookie101 to me and from me to you! Please review!**

**Talon Earthstone**


	2. Welcome To Titan's Tower

**I do not own the Teen Titans.**

**2 Welcome To Titan's Tower**

* * *

Once they reached Titan Tower, the girls led Gabriela in. She seemed a little nervous, like a new puppy going into a new home. She walked over to the couch and touched it. It was so soft. Gabriela smiled and rubbed her head on it. It was the softest thing she ever felt.

Cyborg just watched her as she acted just like a little kid. If she didn't have that body, she could be a kid. Gabriela looked around and walked over to the kitchen. That was when Starfire smiled.

"I shall prepare you a Tamaran feast!" she said cheerfully and flew to the kitchen.

The others shivered. They loved Starfire but…her cooking was horrible.

"Raven, you should take Gabriela to get some clothes," Robin said.

Raven nodded.

When they looked to see said girl, she was gone. They looked back and forth but she was nowhere to be found.

"Let's spread out and look for her," Robin ordered. "She couldn't have gotten far."

The titans spread out and searched for the girl.

* * *

While everyone else wasn't looking, Gabriela walked out the door to look around her new environment. As she walked the halls, she started to shiver. The cloak that Raven had given her had fallen off at the door and she was too curious to go and get it.

On her walk down the halls, one door in particular caught her attention. It wasn't like all the other doors.

She put a hand to the door to see if it would open. When it didn't, she morphed into a gorilla and slammed both of her fist into it, knocking it off it's hinges.

As the door hit the floor, she changed into a cheetah to see what she was looking at. When she turned her head, something sharp poked her nose. She jumped back and hissed.

That was when something deeper in the room caught her attention. It was some sort of box. It had blue marks all over it.

She walked over to it and morphed back into a girl. With a little hesitation, she placed her hand on the top of the strange box. It was cold. Colder than the river.

With that, she turned into a monkey and started waling on the clear walls. As soon as she hit them, marks started to appear. She like it. So she went and smashed her fists on the other walls.

* * *

"Gabriela? Are you in..." Robin stopped short as he saw the green monkey hitting The T-Car. "Here," he finished as the little monkey stopped moving. "Ah, man! Cyborg is not going to like this."

Gabriela moved over to Robin and climbed up to his shoulder.

He didn't want to loose her again so he started petting her.

* * *

"She did WHAT?!"

"All the windows on the T-Car as well as every inch of metal have been smashed."

Cyborg's head fell as he started crying.

"My baby!"

Starfire put a hand on his shoulder.

"There, there, friend."

Gabriela, still a monkey, looked Cyborg before jumping off Robin's shoulder and morphing back to human. She then ran over and hugged him.

At once, Cyborg stopped crying and blushed, got a nose bleed and looked away. Robin was in the same situation.

"Ah," Cyborg said as he looked at Robin, "could you get her some clothes, Raven?"

Raven nodded and pulled Gabriela with her down the hall.

"So, Robin, is she part of the team?" Cyborg said, pinching his nose.

Robin shrugged as he stuffed tissues up his nose.

"Who knows. I mean, she might not want to be a hero."

"I believe she does," Starfire stated.

Robin looked at her.

"How can you be sure, Star?"

"I have a instinct of the gut," Starfire said with a happy grin.

Robin and Cyborg exchanged looks.

* * *

In less then ten minutes, Raven came back into the living area with Gabriela in a dark purple short sleeve shirt that exposed her stomach a little and black shorts.

When they got back, Starfire was in the kitchen and Cyborg and Robin were sitting on the couch playing vid games.

When Gabriela saw the movement on the screen, she ran over and tried touch the cars. They looked so real.

All of a sudden, one of the cars blew up.

She jumped back with a hiss before slammed her fist into the screen.

"Damn! That girl's got some strength!" Cyborg said as he set down the controller and walked over to Gabriela.

"Are you alright?" Robin asked as he and Raven both ran over to look at the young girl's hand.

Other than a small scratch, Gabriela was just fine.

"Huh. Just a small scratch from smashing a TV," Robin stated as he let Gab's hand fall.

Raven placed a hand on the small girl's shoulder and looked at Robin.

"I think it's time we got her to bed," Raven stated.

Robin nodded.

"But where?"

Gabriela looked at Raven.

"Looks like that was answered," Raven stated in a monotone.

"She can't sleep with you. It's not right."

"Would you rather her be up, tearing the place to shreds?"

Robin looked over at Cyborg.

"I don't see any choice, man," Cyborg stated, looking at the green girl.

Gabriela latched onto Raven.

"Sis."

"I'll see you guys in the morning," Raven stated.

* * *

"Now, Gabby, you need to sleep on this side of the bed," Raven said, pointing to one side of the bed. "I'm going to bed on the other side."

Raven walked into her bathroom and changed into her night clothes. When he walked back into her room, Gabriela was laying on the bed. The only thing was, she was laying across the entire bed.

As soon as Raven sat down, Gab pulled her down onto the bed and snuggled close.

"Do ya mind?" Raven asked.

By the look on Gab's face, the girl was fast asleep.

"This is the only night this is happening, Gabriela," Raven said as she closed her eyes.

* * *

**So there's the second chapter. It took a little longer than I had thought. Rebuilding a story is not an easy task. I'm glad to get reviews and PM's stating how this story should twist and turn. Just keep in mind that I'm having this as a BBRae story, even if BB's a girl.**

**Thanks for reading and please review.**

**Talon Earthstone**


	3. Costumes, Training And Red-X

**I do not own the Teen Titans.**

**3 Costumes, Training And Red-X  
**

* * *

Raven woke the next morning to find Gab missing.

"Gabby?" she asked as she walked into her bathroom.

After seeing that Gabriela was not in the room, she walked to the common area and found the entire place in shambles.

And there on the couch was Gabriela, a look of terror on her face.

"Gabby? What did you do?" Raven said as she looked around at the mess.

Gabriela looked around and shrugged her shoulders.

Raven pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes.

After a moment, Gabriela walked up to her and nuzzled her head under Raven's chin. She was barely tall enough on the tips of her toes but she made it. Raven smiled at the affection.

'Gabby is so cute. Like a puppy,' Raven thought as she gave a small smile.

"Alright. I cant stay mad at you. C'mon. You hungry?"

Gabriela nodded. Though she barely understood anything said, she still got the gist of what was said.

"Okay. I'll make you some breakfast."

Raven walked Gabriela into the kitchen and was about to make some bacon and eggs, but Gab just grabbed a large mound of meat and started eating it raw.

As Gab was halfway done with the raw meat, Robin walked in and saw the mess.

"Raven?" he asked.

"Don't look at me. I just got up and Gabby was missing. I found the room like this."

Gabriela, upon seeing Robin, dropped her meat right there, ran and nuzzled her head against his chin as well.

"Well, good morning to you too," Robin said. He then looked at Raven. "I think we should test her powers."

"You know she'll be naked, right?"

Robin's face went crimson at the thought. Shaking his head, he looked at Raven.

"Yes, I know. But we don't have any other choice. Besides, she'll be behind the glass."

Raven placed a hand on Gabriela's shoulder. Just as Raven was about to lead her toward the training room, she stopped walking. She could smell metal. No sooner then she had caught the scent, Cyborg came running into the room with some clothes in his hands.

"I'm a genius!" he shouted.

Gabriela gave an involuntary cry and clutched her ears. After a moment, she looked at everyone around her.

"Why?" Raven questioned.

"Why, she asks," Cyborg said. "I'm a genius because I just finished making Gab a costume and we don't have to test her powers! Well, we still do, but now she won't be naked!"

He held up the costume. It was purple and black with purple running down the middle and black at the sides. The arms were exposed. The pants were black. In his other hand, he held gray gloves and sneakers.

Gabriela ran up to him and touched the fabric. After a moment of touching, she ripped the costume out of his hands and began shedding her clothes. The boys blushed and turned around as Raven shook her head and walked to Gabriela, just in case she needed assistance.

* * *

The suit was exactly her size, a perfect fit. Everyone was in the training room, Gabriela in fighting circle while the rest of the Titans were standing back behind the control console.

"Okay, Gab," Robin said as he started flipping switches. "This is just going to be a test. Nothing to worry about."

Gabriela looked over at him. She wasn't sure exactly what he had said, but nodded to get things moving.

Raven shook her head.

'I'm really going to have to teach her english,' she thought.

"Here we go," Robin said as he pushed a button.

Gab watched as a line appeared in the floor in front of her and grew wider with each passing second. After a moment, she watched as a silver creature rose up from the ground.

As soon as the tiger roared, she hissed. She transformed into a tiger and started slashing and biting until finally, after a few seconds, the sliver tiger head rolled across the floor.

Cyborg was the first to respond.

"Okay. That girl is a born killer," he said.

"She had to kill to survive," Raven said in a monotone.

They then watched as she turned into a bird and flew to them. As soon as she landed, she was wrapped in a bone-crushing hug from Starfire.

"You were most wonderful, friend!" she cheered.

"You did a good job, Gabby," Raven said with a small smile.

"I good?" Gabriela asked.

"Yes," Raven said.

The alarm went off and Gab grabbed her ears. The noise was like knives in her ears!

"Trouble!" Robin shouted, which added to Gabriela's discomfort.

The team started to run, and with Gabriela not knowing what to do, followed.

"Stay here," Robin said.

Gabriela's eyes widened. Someone had told her to stay and they had ended up killed.

She shook her head. She gripped Raven's arm with tears in her eyes, puppy dog eyes.

Raven turned to Robin.

"Let her come, Robin," she said. "I'll keep an eye on her."

Robin just nodded and rushed forward. Raven followed with Gabriela keeping Raven's arm in her hands.

It was her first fight with one of their baddies. What could go wrong?

* * *

The Titans pulled up to Jump City First National Bank. The didn't show it, but they were worried about their possible new teammate. Her first day in the city and she already had to fight bad guys. They just hoped that it wasn't a tough villain.

The team got out of the T-Car just in time to see an explosion. Walking out was none other than Red-X.

Cyborg let out a frustrated sigh.

'There went her not having to fight someone tough,' he thougt.

"It's over, Red-X!" Robin shouted. "Titans go!"

Everyone rushed into action, leaving Gabriela standing there. She had no idea what she was suppose to do. So she just watched as her friends started attacking the man.

Raven dodged several X shaped projectiles.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven chanted.

Several cars rose into the air, surrounded by her dark energy.

Red-X easily dodged them and threw another X projectile at Raven. This one hit it's mark and wrapped her tightly, one of the points landing right over her mouth.

'Dammit!' she thought.

Cyborg went after Red-X with a blast from his sonic cannon.

"Oh, come on!" he yelled as Red-X dodged every shot then threw an electrified X at him.

As soon as Cyborg fell to the ground, Gabriela ran at the man, morphing into a tiger after a second. She roared before pouncing.

As soon as he was pinned to the ground, she morphed back to human.

Their noses were touched as Gab growled at him.

"Well... who might you be?" Red-X asked slyly.

"Gabriela," she replied without thinking.

"Nice name," Red-X said.

Gabriela blinked. Red-X took this opportunity to switch their positions. He banged her down to the concert, causing her to wince from the pain coming from her throbbing head.

"Well babe, why don't you come with me instead of these goody-goodies?" Red-X asked. You could hear the smirk he was making.

Gabriela's eyes narrowed. She didn't like this position. It was too familiar. She growled before she sank her teeth into his neck. He yelped before jumping to his feet. And into the proper position for a well placed kick from Robin.

"Love to stay and chat but I gotta go. See you, my green love!" Red-X said before he vanished.

Gab titled her head. Love? What did he mean by that? These people are so weird.

"Friends! We are victories!" Starfire said cheerfully.

Robin walked over to Gabriela and smiled.

"You did good today," he said.

"Yeah!" Cyborg cheered. "You showed that guy who's boss! Come on, y'all! Let's celebrate."

Gab didn't say anything. She looked at Raven, who was still wrapped tightly. She then went over and ripped the part off of Raven's mouth without any care. Raven winced as the gag came off, warning bells going off in every Titan's head.

"Ow," Raven said simply.

"Sorry, Big Sister," Gabriela said, a little sad to have caused Raven pain.

It went silent. Raven felt, something inside her. Was it happiness? She didn't know. She didn't get a chance to answer as Starfire crushed Gabriela with a hug.

"Oh, how wonderful! You see us as your older siblings! Come, little sister, let us eat the cheese covered food!" Starfire said.

"It's called pizza, Star," Robin said, shaking his head.

"Pizza?" Gabriela asked.

"Wait. You've never had pizza before?" Cyborg asked.

Gabriela tilted her head.

"I'll take that as a no," Cyborg said as he motioned toward a nearby pizza restaurant. "Well then, let's get you some!"

He pulled Gabriela into the restaurant, Starfire flying after them.

Raven stayed behind with Robin.

"Whats wrong?" She asked her leader.

"I don't know. Something is just... off about Gab," he said.

"I know," Raven said. "I can sense her emotions. There's so much pain and hate in her. It's weird because she's showing so much love towards us."

"We should keep an eye on her. Just in case," Robin said.

"Right."

"GUYS! COME ON! GAB WANTS TO EAT!" Cyborg shouted.

Robin ran forward with Raven floating behind.

* * *

**Well, there is the third chapter. Sorry it took so long. "Kim Possible's Biggest Problem Yet" as well as "A Shocking Truth" have been taking up most of my time. I will try to have the next chapter up within the next few weeks, but definitely before the end of January. I hope you enjoy this remake of "The Forest Girl". Till we meet again,**

**Talon Earthstone**


	4. Pizza And Lesson One: What's Love?

**I do not own the Teen Titans.**

**4 Pizza And Lesson One: What's Love?**

* * *

Gabriela looked at her slice as she held it. It was warm, the cheese slightly dripping. What was she suppose to do with this? She looked at the others and saw them eating it.

She shook on Raven's arm. She looked at her a saw her lost look. She chuckled slightly. It was kind of fun telling her what everything was.

"You eat it. Like this," she took a bite to show that she can eat it.

Gab made a 'oh' face and she took a bite. She froze. Her eyes widened and her cheeks went red.

"Uh, Gabby? Are you okay?" Raven asked, a little concerned.

Gab blinked before she ate the whole thing. She burped loudly.

"You, my little friend, have discovered pizza," Cyborg said.

He was about to take the last slice when Gab grabbed it and ate it whole.

Cyborg's hand twitched in the air before he smiled a little nervously. "Well alright then," he said.

Robin cleared his throat. "So Gabriela, I was thinking we teach you proper English. Would you like that?"

Gab looked at Robin with Raven's pizza in her mouth, half of it sticking out. The cheese was dripping down her chin and the sauce was all over her face. Her ears were down slightly as she had a confused expression. It was adorable.

"That's it man! This girl is too cute!" Cyborg gushed. "Raven! Get the camera!"

"Its in your body," Raven said monotone.

"Oh yeah," Cyborg said as he took a picture of Gabriela. She ate the pizza before rubbing her eyes. He started awing. If this girl was any cuter, he would die of the cuteness.

"Cy, you done?" Robin asked.

Cyborg looked at Robin.

"Dude, how are you not dying of the cuteness?" Cyborg asked.

"I am, I'm just containing it. Unlike some people."

"Dude?" Gab said.

"Oh man," Robin said in worry.

"Dude. Dude, dude, dude, dude..." Gab kept repeating it happily.

"Dammit Cy!" Robin growled.

"How was I suppose to know she was gonna repeat it?!" Cyborg asked.

"Friends please! We must not fight!" Starfire said, trying to keep the peace.

"You guys are just adding more ideas in her head," Raven stated ever-so-calmly.

As the argued, Gab sat there in tears. Fighting had always led to bad things in her life. That was what her mother and father had done, and often. Seeing her friends argue brought up unwanted memories.

She grabbed her ears. She could still hear the yelling and things breaking. The tears left her eyes as she squeezed them shut. The team still argued before one of them noticed Gab's tears.

"Gabby, are you alright?" Raven asked. She was worried for the girl.

Gabriela looked up and saw the concerned eyes of the whole team. She shook her head.

"No fighting," she whimpered out.

The team looked at each other as Gab found herself being hugged by Raven. She was warm and so soft. Like a mother holding her young.

"We wont fight any more. Okay?" Raven asked.

Gab was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't answer. Raven had something only a mother could have. Trust of a child. Gab felt that if anything happened, Raven would be there to make it better, was needed or needed to comfort someone. She was so much like Gab's mother. Aside from the looks.

"'Kay sissy."

* * *

"Okay, your first English lesson is to learn the basics," Raven started.

Gab sat in a chair and looked at her, the rest of the team around her.

"This is a spoon. Spoon," Raven said holding up a spoon.

Gab took hold of the spoon and put it in her mouth. Drool left her mouth as she took it out of her mouth.

"Spoon," she said.

"Her first taught words!" Cyborg said, squealing like a little girl.

"Yeah. Let's continue," Raven said.

Cyborg glared at her. "Killjoy."

"Now, on to something more challenging," Raven stated before she was interrupted by Robin.

"I find that mathematics is very exquisite," Robin said.

The whole team stared at him as if he'd lost his mind. Cyborg raised his hand. Robin sighed.

"Yes Cy?"

"Yeah, um, when will she say that in life?"

"I don't know. She should still learn the words."

Gab was trying to process what Robin just said. This was so confusing. "That not basic," she said.

"See? She knows that your talking nonsense that she'll never use," Cyborg said with a little smirk.

Robin was pissed. Gab raised her hand. "Yes Gab?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"What love?" she asked.

The team looked at her. How were they suppose to describe love? They could barely describe it. "Its uh… Cyborg what's love?" Robin said, pushing Cyborg onto the spot light.

He glared at his leader. "Well, love is when you kiss someone or when your heart is beating so loud that you feel like the whole world could hear it. All because of one person. Its when you want just to touch that person."

"Friend Cyborg, the was very beautiful." Starfire wiped a tear.

"Nice, Cy," Robin said as he nudged his friend.

"I think she understands," Raven said. "At least a little."

"So, love mean kiss?" Gab asked.

"I guess," Cyborg said with a shrug.

Gab nodded before she turned to her left and kissed Starfire. On the lips. Everyone was shocked. Why the hell would she kiss Starfire?! She's a girl as well as her self! This was crazy.

Gab held the kiss for another moment before breaking it. Starfire stared wide eyed at her. Gab blinked at her. It was silent before she smiled. "Love you, big sissy," she said cutely.

The team didn't say anything as they were frozen in shock. Gab just kept smiling. "Love you, too, sissy," she said to Raven as she kissed her too, the same way as Starfire but longer. She broke it and left the girls with jaws dropped and eyes wide.

Gab got up from her seat and walked to the boys.

"Love you, big brother," she said as she pecked Cyborg on the lips. It was a little hard considering how short she was but somehow she made it by climbing up his body.

Gab hoped down and walked over to Robin who was still frozen in shock. "Love you, too, brother," she said as she kissed him. None of the kisses delivered lasted more than a minute but it was weird. She broke the kiss. "Love yes?" she asked.

The team broke out of their trance and turned bright red. She just kissed them, thinking that what's love meant. Gab stared into Robins masked eyes and blushed face. He averted his eyes from hers.

"Um... no, Gab. Your experiencing friendship love or family love. Love doesn't mean just kissing okay? You'll know when your in love," Robin said nervously.

Gab frowned. First they say that love is a kiss and now its not a kiss. What is love? What ever. Oh well. She probably didn't even need it. "Dude's, I'm going to sleep," she said before she walked out the room.

The team sat in silence, their faces still red. Cyborg broke the silence.

"Her lips were so soft," he said.

"Our little sister is mistaken by the meaning of love?" Starfire asked.

"Well, she did kiss us very innocently," Raven said, pulling her hood up to hide her flushed cheeks.

"Rob? You okay?" Cyborg asked waving a hand in front of his face.

"I'm fine," Robin said as he pushed the hand away.

"Thinking about that kiss right? I never knew her lips were that soft," Cyborg said to himself.

"Yeah, they are soft. Extremely soft. Oh so soft." Robin started to get off topic as he thought of the green girl's lips. They were warm and- 'SNAP OUT OF IT ROBIN!' Robin thought to himself as he shook his head.

They really needed to teach this girl. If not, they could be in serious trouble.

* * *

**And there is the forth chapter. Sorry for the long wait. Was busy on "The Panther Within". But now I've got a little more time to work on this story. But anywho, here is the forth chapter reconstruction. Till next chapter,**

**Talon Earthstone**

**Please review.**


	5. Lesson Two: What's a Computer?

**I do not own the Teen Titans.**

**5 Lesson Two: What's a Computer?**

* * *

Gab walked into Cyborg's lab, looking for a friend to converse with, wanting to practice her progressing English. She walked over to the computer Cyborg was working at, the lights catching her attention.

"What this?" she asked, pointing to the screen, making Cyborg jump. Gab had startled him.

"Oh sh-" He stopped himself from teaching her any profanity. She wasn't ready for it yet. Gabby pointed to the screen once more.

"What that?"

Cyborg smiled.

"A computer. A high tech one in fact. I hooked it up with a new database, hard drive, cir..." He realized Gabby had no idea what he was talking about. Hell, not even the others would understand what he was talking about.

"Dude, a com-pu-ter? What it do?"

She poked the screen and withdrew her hand quickly, expecting it to cause her harm.

Cyborg chuckled at her.

"It won't hurt you. I'll show you a bit."

He got up from the seat and patted it, directing her to sit down. She looked at his hand and back at him, totally confused. "Huh?" Cyborg adored the look of confusion on her face. It's even cuter than Starfire's look of confusion.

"Aww... Just sit. I'll explain how to work it."

As simple as he could manage, he showed her the basics of using a computer.

Cyborg looked around and found another chair to pull up.

"Okay, Gab. Let's get you learning."

He then pointed at an icon.

"Click on that."

Gab looked at him.

Cyborg gently took her hand and placed it on the mouse.

"That is call the mouse. You see that arrow on the screen? That?" Cyborg tapped the place under the pointer. "That's called the pointer. The mouse moves the pointer across the screen. Move your hand around."

Gab looked at her hand and moved it with the mouse. She then looked at the screen and saw the arrow was moving as well.

She then started swatting at the screen like a cat.

"Whoa there, slugger," Cyborg said as he grabbed Gab's hand and pulled it away from the screen. "Just move the mouse," he said with a chuckle.

Gab did and watched as the arrow started moving again. This time she didn't try to catch it like a cat would a line of string.

"Okay, Gabriela. Move the mouse over to here," Cyborg said tapping the icon again.

She looked at her hand and then at the screen. She then put the mouse on the screen and started moving it around.

Cyborg laughed as he took her hand with the mouse still in her hand and put it down. He then moved her hand with the mouse still in it to make the pointer move to the icon he wanted her to click.

"See how that works, Gab? When you move the mouse, the pointer on the screen moves as well."

Gab moved kept her eyes on the screen as she watched the pointer move.

"Okay, to click, press that button on the mouse."

Gab looked at the mouse and saw the button. She pressed it and heard a click.

"Good, Gab. Okay. Now move the pointer over to this and click the mouse twice."

She watched the screen and moved the mouse slowly to where Cyborg wanted it. While looking at the mouse, she clicked it twice and the entire screen changed. She jumped back and hissed.

"Whoa! It's alright!"

She looked at Cyborg before looking back at the screen.

"It okay?"

Cyborg nodded as he motioned for her to look back at the screen. She looked and saw all sorts of strange things.

"This is a learning program. I loaded it up the day after you were brought here."

Gab nodded. She understood most of the words due to Raven.

'Raven,' Gab thought.

"Gab."

Gabriela shook her head before looking at the metal man beside her.

"Okay. I want you to stay on this program and learn as much as you can until I come and get you, okay?"

Gab nodded and Cyborg left the room.

* * *

Gab left the lab two hours later when Cyborg came back. He saw how far she was and nodded his approval.

"Okay, Gab. That's it for today."

She looked at him when he said that.

"Thanks, Cy."

Cyborg nodded.

"You got a lot done."

"Yeah. I got most done."

Cyborg motioned for her to continue.

After a few more minutes, she saved her progress.

"I'll see you later," Gab said slowly. "May I come back for more tomorrow?"

Cyborg nodded slowly due to his shock. She had used complete and proper sentences.

Gab smiled and hugged Cyborg.

"Bye," she said, waving goodbye.

* * *

Raven was sitting in her room reading when her door opened and Gabriela walked in.

"Gabby. How was your lessons with Cyborg?"

Speaking slowly, Gab told Raven how her time on the computer lasted.

"I've started learning math, English and history."

Raven nodded.

"I see you've been practicing your English."

Gab nodded before letting out a wide yawn.

Marking her place, Raven set her book on the bedside table and motioned for the girl to lay down.

"Take your shoes and gloves off."

Gab nodded and removed her gloves and set them down before unstrapping her shoes.

Raven then threw back the covers and laid down. As soon as she was settled, she pulled Gab up close and the girl fell asleep almost at once.

"Good night, Gabby," Raven said just before she fell asleep herself.

* * *

******Well there's the fifth chapter. From here on out, this story is not under 'reconstruction'.**

******Gabby is learning all she needs to. She's just started learning history and math. Even though she might never use them, she still wants to learn. So what's coming next? Which villain? You'll just have to wait and see. Till then,**

******Talon Earthstone**

******You've read it, now please review.**


	6. A New Routine

**I do not own the Teen Titans.**

**6 A New Routine  
**

* * *

The Titans were awakened by the blaring alarm in the middle of the night.

"What's going on?" Raven asked as she walked with a drowsy Gabriela.

Cyborg typed in some commands and looked at the small monitor.

"I have no idea who this girl is."

Robin looked at the small screen before looking at Cyborg.

"Why not-"

"Because I still haven't replaced the one that Gab smashed."

Robin looked up at the screen and saw the screen with a fist hole in it still.

"Where is that girl at?"

Cyborg uploaded the data into his armor and the team ran into action.

Raven got the location from Cyborg, ported herself and Gab to Raven's room, grabbed the rest of their gear and then ported to the jewelry store that the bubblegum haired girl was robbing.

"Okay," Raven said in her monotone once she saw the girl. "This can either go easy or hard."

The bubblegum haired girl grinned as she got into a fighting stance.

"Bring it on, goth girl."

"Gabby?"

"Yes, Rae?"

"Rae?"

"It's a lot easier than Raven," the green girl said slowly.

Raven nodded as she looked at their opponent.

"We have to fight her."

"I don't want to."

"She's breaking the law."

Gab looked at Raven before looking at the girl with her palms pointed at them.

"I guess I need to give you a reason to attack!" the girl said before lavender arcs flew at them.

Raven and Gab dodged them with ease, Raven floating and Gab morphing into a hawk.

Using her powers, Raven made two of the display cases slam into the young villainess. Or she tried to. The girl jumped up and avoided the cases as she shot her lavender arcs at the two again.

"Gabby! Rhino!"

Gab shifted at once and charged the girl. The girl, shocked by a charging beast, didn't move as Gab's horn slammed into her head and threw her back a few feet to fall on the floor, unconscious.

Raven landed next to Gab and placed a hand on her side. The shape-shifter morphed back, into her usual self. She then collapsed on Raven, crying.

"Don't make me do that again!" the green girl cried.

Raven wrapped the girl in a hug and held her close.

"It's alright, Gabby. I'm sure you just knocked her out."

Gab still sobbed as they waited for the rest of their team. Once Robin got there, Raven explained the encounter to him. As soon as Raven finished talking, Robin put a gloved hand on Gab's head.

"You did good," Robin said.

Gab shook her head and pulled away to press herself closer to Raven.

"Robin, you take care of the girl while I take Gabby home."

Robin nodded before Raven created a portal home.

* * *

Raven sat on the edge of the bed and watched Gabriela sleep. She had cried herself out, finally falling asleep against Raven.

Raven placed a hand on the girl's forehead and smiled. She always seemed to be able to let go when she was around the new member of their team. When she was around Gabriela, she didn't have to hide her emotions, and she didn't know why.

A slight knock on her door caused the girl on her bed to groan. In an instant, Raven was at her door.

"Please don't knock on my door," she whispered to Robin when she opened her door. "Gabby just fell asleep. And it's not a perfect sleep. Now, what do you want?"

Robin backed out of the way to let Raven come out of her room into the hallway. Raven then closed her door.

"I just wanted to check up on Gab."

"I've got it."

"But-"

"I've got it."

Robin nodded.

"I think it's time she got a room of her own," he said. "She needs to take care of herself."

Raven shook her head.

"She's fine where she is. She's not bothering me and I kinda like having her here."

Robin was struck speechless.

"And now if you don't mind, I have a book I've been wanting to read."

With that, Raven walked back to her door, opened it and closed it after she slipped inside.

She walked over to her bed and sat down. As soon as she was settled, she pulled the girl close before grabbing her book and starting to read.

* * *

Raven watched as the young girl trained in the gym. Robin was throwing almost everything at Gab. After about thirty minutes, Robin ended the session and told Gab that she did a good job.

When the doors to the gym opened, Raven was there to greet Gab.

"Come on, Gabby. Let's get you cleaned up."

Gab nodded with a small smile.

They walked back to their room and into the bathroom.

"Okay, Gabby. Get undressed and I'll get the bath ready."

Gab tilted her head.

"Kinda like you do when you went into the stream to get clean."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Except the water this time will be warm."

Gab smiled.

Raven got the water ready as Gab started pulling off her uniform.

"Okay, Rae."

Raven looked over at the girl and blushed as she saw the girl naked once again.

"Okay, Gabby. Into the water."

Raven watched as the girl slowly lowered herself into the water and sighed as she allowed herself to be completely submerged.

Once Gab came back up, Raven told her to stay sitting.

"Okay, Gabby. Keep your eyes closed. We don't want to get soap in them."

Gab closed her eyes as Raven started washing her hair.

As soon as the bath was done, Raven gave Gab some pajamas to wear.

"Let's see what there is to eat," Raven said as she led the girl out of the room.

They walked down to the main room and found all the other members of their team already there.

When the rest of the team saw her, they all said hi and went back to what they were doing.

"Let's get you fed," Raven said as she wrapped her arm around the girl's shoulder.

Raven sat Gab down on a stool right next to the kitchen area's island before she started making herself and Gab a bite to eat.

Once Gab had taken her first bite, she was hooked.

"What is this?" Gab asked.

Raven smiled at Gab for her proper use of English.

"It's a grilled cheese. And here you go. This is tomato soup. Try dunking your sandwich into it."

"Dunking?"

Raven walked around the counter and took Gab's hand that held the grilled cheese. She then dipped the sandwich into the soup.

"Try that."

Gab did. As it hit her tongue, she closed her eyes to savor the taste.

"And there you go, Gabby. You're first grilled cheese with tomato soup."

Gab nodded and continued her meal until every morsel was consumed.

* * *

******There is the sixth chapter. So what do ya think? Is it good? Or is it bad? Either way, this is my story now and not Mizookie101's.**

******Gab has had her second mission, this one where she had to face against a villain, or villainess, alone. She wasn't happy about doing something like that, but she knew it had to be done.**

******What will Gabriela have to face next? What villain will appear? And how will she take it? Those answers and more next time. Till then,**

******Talon Earthstone**

******Please, oh please, review.**


	7. Return Of Red X And Sweet Confessions

**I do not own the Teen Titans.**

**A/N: Sorry for changing a few words of the name of this story up. But I thought that "The Girl Of The Forest" sounded more suited for the title. After all, they are not in the forest any more.**

**7 Return Of Red X And Sweet Confessions  
**

* * *

The alarm blared. All the Titans were in the gym doing their own training. Of course, Gab didn't know what to do, so Raven was there to help. Gab had become her charge, so to say. When Gab didn't know what to do, she went to Raven.

"Titans, go!"

Raven and Gab flew out of the tower with Cyborg driving his T-Car in hover mode and Robin holding Starfire's hands as she flew to the scene of the crime.

"Well, well, well. You finally got here."

Robin glared at the man.

"Red X."

The villain then looked over toward Raven and saw Gabriela.

"Hey there, beautiful."

Gab just glared and growled.

"Why don't you join me? I can show you the time of your life."

"No."

"What?" he asked.

"I said no."

Red X just continued to look at the girl.

"Gabby, let's play tag," Raven said as she put a hand on the green girl's shoulder.

Gab nodded as she changed into a grizzly bear.

Robin threw some of his birderangs, Raven threw her energy and Starfire threw her starbolts. Gab went in and started slashing at the villain.

"Come on, cute stuff. We can have a better time then you could if you were with them."

Gab continued to slash until X let loose a sticky goo that seemed to hold Gab down.

"You're coming with me now, whether you want to or not!" Red X said as he walked over to the young girl.

Gab was trying, without success, to get free. She changed into every animal she could but the goo kept a good hold on her.

"Get away from her!" Raven yelled. Her power was covering several things before they shattered. This included some of the metal chairs around the office area they were in. Her power was dancing on her skin as if she was on fire with black flames.

Robin, Cyborg and Starfire all backed away from the angry Titan. They all knew that it was dangerous for Raven to show her emotions. So for her to get angry, they knew to back away and not try to calm her down.

But Robin was wondering what caused the usually calm and quiet member of the team to yell and get flared up.

Raven stalked over to Red X, who seemed to be frozen in place.

"I said get away from her," Raven said in a deadly calm voice. Her power had stopped grabbing things and making them explode. But it still flowed over her skin like a roaring fire.

Red X took a step back before jumping into the air and vanishing. Raven then walked over to Gab and released the girl.

"Are you alright, Gabby?"

Gab just got up and threw her arms around Raven's neck. Raven returned the hug.

Now Robin was surprised. Raven never hugged anyone. Robin had tried once, but it didn't go well. Raven had stood there ramrod straight and not moved a muscle. Now he was watching her be hugged and then hug in return. It would seem that there was something between her and Gabriela.

Raven pulled back slightly before pressing her forehead to Gabriela's.

"You okay, Gabby?"

"I'm okay."

Raven smiled. This threw the Titans for another spin. Raven never smiled.

"Raven?"

Raven looked at her team leader.

"There something you want to tell us?"

"No," Raven said, her smiled dropping and her voice going back to it's usual monotone.

Raven and Gab flew back to the tower with Robin, Starfire and Cyborg not far behind. When they all got home, they found Raven and Gab sitting on the couch both reading.

"Raven? What was that about earlier?"

Raven didn't respond.

Robin walked over and saw that the two were listening to music, both headphones plugged into Raven's music player.

Without thinking, he pulled the ear-buds from Raven's ears and repeated his question.

Raven sighed before turning a glare on him.

"Well?" Robin persisted as if Raven wasn't glaring at him.

"Do you think I have to tell you?"

Robin just waited. When she still just glared at him he asked something else.

"Why did you explode like that back there?"

Raven continued the silent treatment.

"I will not let you leave this spot unless you tell me."

Raven stood and glared at him.

"How long has it been since we brought Gabby to our home?"

Robin did a quick recap of the time they had with the new member of their team.

"About two months."

Raven took a deep breath.

"And in that short amount of time, I've come to care for Gabriela in more ways than friendship."

Robin took a sudden intake of breath.

"You mean..."

"That I love her? And you're just now figuring this out?"

Raven looked down at the girl she was falling for.

Gab was still absorbed in her book so she didn't notice her two teammates talking about her.

"Does she know?"

"No. I haven't told her yet."

"Raven-"

"Shut up. I told you what you wanted to know. I will not let you tell me how to live."

With that, she pulled the device from Gab's ears and they both walked out of the room.

* * *

Raven and Gab got ready for bed.

"What were you and Robin talking about?"

Raven looked at Gab.

"Nothing."

"If it was nothing, then why did you say you loved me?"

Raven's face flushed as she looked away.

"You heard that?"

Gab nodded as she walked over to the bed.

"But I still haven't learned what love is."

Raven sighed as she leaned back against the pillows.

"There are two ways to describe love. One is in terms of family. You want them to be around because you care for them. Like your mother. The other is in terms of intimacy. It's when you love someone with all your heart, where you can't take your mind off them, and where you worry about if they're going to be all right. To me, I'm on the second one. You're always on my mind, Gabby. I can't get you out of my head no matter how hard I try."

Gab just stood there. Her mind had gone blank as she started understanding what Raven was saying. But what startled her the most was she was slowly starting to feel the same way with her.

"And I love you, too."

Raven's gaze shot to the girl before her. Gab then sat down on the bed next to Raven and leaned over to rest her head on the older girl.

"Gabby."

Said girl looked up and was met with a kiss.

* * *

******Well there you go. I know it's soon into the story, but that adds a little spice. Now you never know what's going to happen. Anywho, on to the preview!**

******Gab was almost taken by Red X to do who the hell knows. So where will Raven and Gabriela go from here? Who will try to tear them apart? And whose next? Tell me which villain, or villainess, should be next. And if you decide you want to add something, PM me. I'll keep reading the Reviews. Always read them and look to make sure that I haven't missed a single thought. So till I get a good idea for the next chapter, either from my loyal readers or from some random thought,**

******Talon Earthstone**

******Please, oh please, review.**


	8. A Trip To The Mall

**I do not own the Teen Titans.**

**8 A Trip To The Mall**

* * *

Raven and Gabriela woke up the next morning with small smiles on their faces. But what shocked them both was that Raven had pulled Gab to her in the middle of the night.

"Rae?"

"It's all right," Raven said. "Besides, I like it."

Gab smiled as she settled into the embrace.

"I don't think I want to get up," Raven said as she continued to hold Gab.

They didn't get the chance as someone started knocking on their door.

"Raven?"

It was Robin.

Raven got up and walked the door.

"What do you want?" she asked in her monotone.

"We need to train Gab some more."

Raven shook her head.

"No. Me and Gabby are going to the mall."

Robin shook his head.

"Training comes first."

Raven closed her door and walked back over to Gabriela.

"Come on, Gabby. Time to get up."

Gab groaned.

"I don't want to train."

Raven smiled.

"We're going to the mall," she whispered.

Gab smiled as she crawled out of bed.

In a matter of minutes, both were ready. They walked out of their room in civilian clothing and right past Robin. He of course noticed how they were dressed.

"Get your gear on, Gab. We need to train."

Gab and Raven didn't respond as Robin spoke again.

He then ran to stand in front of their path.

"Robin, Gabby has been training every day since she got here. Well, not today. I believe she needs a break."

Robin stood his ground.

"Training room. Now."

Raven shook her head.

"She's not you. You can order us around as much as you like, but that doesn't mean that we'll listen to you on our day off."

"We don't take days off."

"We might not, but I'm taking Gabby out for some fresh air and to get away from the Tower."

Robin continued to stand his ground.

"Training is a higher priority."

Gab glared at him.

"I'm not training today," Gab said slowly. "I've been here two months, training every day without stopping. I'm going to the mall with Rae."

Robin shook his head again.

"No one is leaving."

Raven grabbed Gab around the waist.

"We'll see you in three hours," Raven said before she pulled Gab into her soul self and flew through the roof of the tower.

* * *

Raven walked through the mall, the fingers of her left hand interlaced with the fingers of Gab's right.

"I needed to do that," Raven said as she squeezed Gab's hand.

"What?" Gab asked.

"Make him mad like that."

Gab smiled.

A light flashed in their eyes. Raven thought it was a camera, but a closer look showed that it was a man in a suit with a light bulb on the chest.

"Let the doctor of light illuminate the situation!"

Raven watched as he started shooting things with light beams.

"Gabby?"

Gab nodded.

They both jumped into action, Raven levitating into battle.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven yelled as she threw several of the items in the store.

Gab turned into a tiger and ran at the man.

In an instant, Gab was thrown back so hard, she was stuck in the wall.

"Gabby!" Raven yelled. She then turned a ruby red glare to the man. Her power surrounded the man and lifted him up. She then started blocking out all forms of light. Including his suit. With a few sparks, his suit shorted out.

"No! You win! I surrender!"

"What's the matter? Afraid of the dark?" Raven asked with a demonic smile on her face.

"Rae!"

Raven's eyes went back to normal and she dropped the man. Turning, she ran over to Gab and pulled her, gently, from the wall.

"Gabby? Are you all right?"

Gab threw her arms around Raven and held her close.

"Don't do that again!"

Raven pulled the girl closer.

"It won't happen again. I promise."

* * *

Raven and Gabriela returned to the tower where they nearly threw Robin into a wall. They wanted to lay down and forget what had happened. Especially Raven.

"Raven!" Robin yelled as he pounded on the door to her room.

Raven opened the door with her power and grabbed him with it as well. Pulling him to her, she glared at him with those ruby eyes.

"I just had a bad day at the mall and you want to yell at me?!"

Robin just stared at her in shock.

"I don't want to hear it, Boy Wonder! Now leave us alone!"

Raven threw him out of her room and slammed the door shut, the lock latching. She then felt Gab's arms around her waist.

"It'll be alright, Rae," Gab said as she hugged the older girl from behind.

Raven turned around and looked at Gab.

"I love you, Gabby. I don't want anything to happen to you."

Gab smiled.

"I know. I love you, too, Rae."

Gab then leaned in and kissed Raven hesitantly.

After a moment, Raven deepened the kiss.

* * *

The next morning, Raven and Gab walked into the training room and started working out. A few minutes later, Robin walked in.

"Raven? What was yesterday about?"

She didn't respond at once, which caused him to ask again.

"Robin, if you can't let me finish what I'm doing before throwing the same question at me, then I'm not going to listen."

Robin crossed his arms.

"I'm waiting for an answer."

"And I gave it to you yesterday."

"Which was..."

"We are not you. We won't train everyday like you. Whether you like it or not, and I'm sure you don't like it, Gabby and I will be taking time off from training every now and then to relax and be ourselves."

Robin shook his head.

"We always need to train. And we never take a day off."

"Well, as I said, you wouldn't like it. But as _I _said, Gabby and I will be taking time off to relax. We won't work ourselves to the bone like you want us to."

With that said, Raven continued with her exercises.

When Robin walked over to Gabby to ask her to come train with him, she shook her head.

"I'm staying with my Rae."

Robin looked at Raven.

"I see you've already secured a grip on Gab."

"Hey!" Gab yelled as she glared at the teen. "I'm with Rae because I want to be!"

"Not any more," Robin said as he grabbed Gab's arm and tried pulling her out of the room.

Gab turned into a fly and buzzed over to Raven, where she then turned into a kitten. She arched her back and rubbed against Raven's face. Once she noticed Robin staring, she hissed at him.

"Robin, this was he choice to make I didn't make her choose and neither did you. This was a choice only she could make. And make it she did. So now if you'll excuse us, we're done training for the day."

Robin just stood there and watched as Raven, with Gab still on her shoulder, walked out of the room."

* * *

******Finally! Chapter 8! Sorry for the delay.**

******Raven and Gab are not happy with Robin and decide to spend a few days away from the tower. While their gone, a certain redhead visits them and spends times with Gabriela. What will they do? What will Robin think when they seem to vanish? Those answers and more next time. Til then,**

******Talon Earthstone**

******Please review.**


	9. Vacation For Two

**I do not own the Teen Titans.**

**A/N: I would like to once again thank Mizookie101 for letting me take over this story. It is a fun story to write and I enjoy it when I do work on it's chapters. So here's to you, Mizookie101! Thank You!**

**9 Vacation For Two**

* * *

When Robin woke up the next morning to start training, he found a note taped to the fridge.

******Robin,  
Gabby and I are going on a  
vacation. By the time you  
find this, we'll be long gone.  
We'll be back in two days.  
Til then, don't try to find us.  
Even though I'm sure you will.  
Raven**

Robin crumpled the note up before running for the alarm.

"Titans!"

Cyborg and Starfire both entered the room in a matter of moments, Cyborg running and Starfire flying.

"What's the problem?" Cyborg asked. He then noticed two of his teammates missing. "And where are Gab and Raven?"

Robin put the crumpled not on the table and flattened it out.

Cyborg read it over quickly.

"Sounds fair," he said.

"We need to train Gab," Robin said.

Cyborg shook his head.

"No matter what you think, man, Gab needs time to herself."

"What do you mean?"

Cyborg crossed his arms.

"Gab has been here two months and you've had her train every single day for six hours. How would you take it if we threw you into the training room and made sure you didn't leave for a month?"

"I would do it if it was necessary."

Cyborg shook his head again.

"But what you're not getting is that Gab isn't you."

Starfire watched the exchange before slipping out.

"No, she's not me. But she still needs to train."

Cyborg's anger flared.

"Now listen here," he said, grabbing Robin by the front of his uniform. "She's a person, just like you! She has a right to have time to herself! If you think that you can chose for her what she does with that time, I'm out."

Robin watched with his eyes wide as Cyborg walked out of the room.

* * *

Raven and Gabriela were laying in bed, not wanting to get up. They enjoyed sleeping together see as it put both girls to sleep within minutes.

But as they were about to once again fall asleep, someone started knocking on their front door.

"What the..." Raven said as she got to her feet. She walked out of the bed room in into the living room. "Who is it?" she called when she got to the front door.

"Friend Raven?"

"Shit!" Raven silently swore. "What do you want, Starfire? I'm not coming back to the tower just yet."

"May I come in?"

Raven growled but opened the door.

"I have not told Robin I am here."

Raven gave a slight sigh of relief.

"Raven, where is Gabby?"

Raven pointed at the bedroom door.

"She's still in bed. I was just about to fall asleep when you knocked."

Raven had just finished speaking when someone started knocking on her door again.

"What?!" Raven yelled.

"Come on, Rae. Open up."

Raven opened the door and allowed Cyborg to enter the apartment.

"What are you two doing here?" Raven asked. "If you're here to bring me and Gabby back, you can forget it." Raven dropped into a fighting stance, her eyes blazing white and her hands surrounded in her black energy.

Cyborg held up his hands.

"Easy, Raven. I agreed with you about Gab."

The white left her eyes slowly, as did the black energy on her hands. She slowly stood straight and looked at both Starfire and Cyborg.

"So he doesn't know I'm here?"

Both shook their heads.

Raven breathed a sigh of relief. She then walked out of the room and went to get Gabriela.

"Gabby? We've got company."

Gab stirred and sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"Company? Who is it?"

"Star and Cy."

Gab's eyes went wide.

"No. They're not here to take us back to the tower."

Gab relaxed when she heard that. She then crawled out of bed and got dressed.

"She'll be out in a moment. She had to get dressed."

Starfire and Cyborg exchanged looks.

"It's not like that," Raven said. "She was in her sleeping clothes"

After a minute or two, Gab came walking out of the room.

"Hello, Friend Gabriela!" Starfire cried as she pulled Gab into a tight hug. Nearly too tight.

"Hello, Starfire!" Gab groaned.

Raven turned to Cyborgh.

"What's up with Robin, Cyborg? Why is he always wanting Gabby to train?"

"I think he wants her to be like him. A emotionless crime fighter."

Raven looked at Gab as the green girl was let loose from the hug.

"Star, why don't you go in the other room with Gab."

"Rae?" Gab asked.

"It's nothing, Gabby. You need some time with Starfire."

Gab smiled and nodded before leaving the room with Starfire right behind her. As soon as the door was closed, Raven's hands were encased in her power.

"That bastard!" Raven said through gritted teeth.

"Raven?" Cyborg said. "Can you calm down?"

She turned a glare on Cyborg but then had to force herself to calm the rage within her. She had seen that Cyborg's entire body had been covered in her dark energy.

"Sorry, Cyborg. I'm just pissed."

Cyborg nodded.

"I was as well. Told him that if he couldn't let Gab choose to have time to herself and make her train every day for a long time, I'd quit. So I walked out."

Raven's eyes went wide.

"But can't he track you?"

"No."

"Yes."

Raven glared at the window. There, sitting on the windowsill, was Robin.

"What are you doing here?!" Raven demanded.

Robin held his hands up.

"To tell you that I'm not going to have Gab train every day. But she still needs training."

Raven grabbed Robin and pulled him close to her.

"Let me make one thing perfectly clear. We will train for five days a week and have the other two to ourselves. Am I clear, Boy Wonder?"

Robin sighed before nodding.

"And one more thing. We will not train all day to make up for those two missed days. Five days, six hours each day, in short periods. There will be times when we will work hard and exceed your expectations, but that time will have to wait. As for training Gabby, I'll train her."

"No. You're to attached to her."

"From your position, I'd say you're in no position to argue."

Robin looked at the energy still holding him close to Raven.

"Besides, Gabby and I sparred yesterday. Our first day away from the tower and we start off with a fight."

Robin looked at the door that Gab and Starfire had gone through.

"I guess I'll have to agree," Robin said. "But I get to test her every so often."

"So long as you don't try to test her everyday, go right ahead. Now are we in agreement?"

Robin nodded.

"Five days of training a week, with the two left for time off, each day train for six hours, in short bursts until you can take more, you'll train Gab, and I'll test her often."

Raven nodded and released Robin.

"Wow, Raven," Cyborg said. "You actually got him to understand. How long did it take to get through that stone ball you call a head, Robin?"

Robin growled at Cyborg but nothing more.

"So when are you coming back to the tower?" he asked Raven.

"We'll be back tomorrow for our training session."

Robin nodded and walked over to the window.

"Eight AM. Don't be late."

Raven nodded and Robin left through the window.

"Well. Well done, Raven. I couldn't get him to see the light."

Raven shook her head before walking over to the door that Starfire and Gab had gone through.

"I'm sure we'll have another argument by the end of the day tomorrow."

Cyborg chuckled and nodded.

* * *

After everyone had left, Raven sat with Gab on the couch watching an action movie.

"When are we going back home?" Gab asked.

"Tomorrow. Robin and I came to an understanding. You will train with me for six hours a day for five days out of the week. The last two days are to be ours to do with as we please."

Gab smiled before leaning in and kissing Raven on the cheek.

"Thank you, Rae."

Raven nodded before turning her attention back to the TV. But not before tightening her grip on the girl next to her.

* * *

******So ends chapter nine.**

******Raven and Robin have come to an understanding. How long will it last? What will Robin's test be? You'll just have to wait and see. :) Til then,**

******Talon Earthstone**

******Please review.**


End file.
